spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z TOR-em
Witajcie w tę piękną sobotę, Wikianie! Dawno u nas nie było wywiadu. Przez całą serię od lutego 2014 roku przetoczyło się tutaj aż 59 Wikian. Przez długi czas wyczekiwaliście wywiadu z którymś z pracowników Wikii... tak się składa, że udało nam się przeprowadzić wywiad z jednym z nich. TOR jest kierownikiem zespołu Community Engineering i jego zadaniem na Wikii jest sprawienie, aby nasz pobyt tutaj był miły i bezproblemowy™. ;) Życzę miłej lektury... i zapraszam do zadawania pytań w komentarzach, na które TOR z chęcią odpowie! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/1/1a/23865.png/150px-23865.png ---- ;Witamy w Wikianinie od kuchni, TOR. Opowiedz nam o sobie. Nazywam się Łukasz Garczewski i od prawie 8 lat pracuje w Wikia. Mieszkam w Poznaniu, jestem niedoszłym lingwistą i tłumaczem, a dzisiaj kierownikiem zespołu w Wikia Polska. ;Skąd wziął się Twój pomysł na nazwę użytkownika? Pierwotnie był on skrótem od słów The One Ring, oznaczających Jedyny Pierścień z powieści "Władca Pierścieni" Tolkiena. Dlatego piszę ten nick wielkimi literami. Później, kiedy moja fascynacja Śródziemiem nieco minęła, stał się nawiązaniem do skandynawskiego boga Thora i szeregu innych rzeczy. Na przykład: W języku niemieckim słowo "tor" znaczy "brama" bądź "głupiec". Pozostawiam odbiorcy dowolność interpretacji. ;Z tego co widzę, edytowałeś też na Wikipedii. Jak się wkręciłeś edytowanie? Pamiętam, że gdzieś w 2001 trafiłem na anglojęzyczną Wikipedię w poszukiwani jakichś informacji i kliknąłem w czerwony link. Wkurzyłem się, bo to przecież głupie linkować do czegoś, czego nie ma, prawda? Ja tak myślałem 14 lat temu. Wkurzony, zacząłem szperać, poczytałem trochę stron pomocy i doszedłem do tego jak to działa. Zakochałem się i już mi tak zostało. ;Jak dowiedziałeś się o istnieniu Wikii? Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się tam zatrudnić? Szczerze mówiąc nie pamiętam w jaki sposób pierwszy raz usłyszałem o Wikia. Prawie na pewno było to w ramach mojej pracy na Wikipedii. ;Na jakich wiki edytowałeś? Czy masz zamiar edytować jakieś w przyszłości? Edytowałem na kilku społecznościach, założyłem m.in. wikię o Wolsungu, pomagałem też nieco przy Poznańskiej Wikii w ramach Wikia Day. To takie nasze wewnątrzfirmowe święto, w ramach którego rzucamy programowanie na jeden dzień i zamiast tego edytujemy wikie. Jestem tak zwanym WikiGnomem -- lubię poprawiać i kategoryzować, skakać ze strony na stronę robiąc małe poprawki tu i ówdzie. Dlatego nie produkuję bardzo dużych stron. Ale kiedy się wciągnę, potrafię spędzić kilka godzin na dopieszczaniu kilkudziesięciu czy nawet kilkuset stron, wygładzaniu szablonów i innych zadaniach administracyjnych. Dzisiaj edytuję zdecydowanie mniej niż kiedyś, bo zwyczajnie nie starcza mi doby. ;Czym jak dotąd zajmowałeś się w Wikii? Na początku swojej pracy w Wikia byłem gościem od importowania wiki do Wikia, masowego naprawiania bugów hurtowo i "gaszenia pożarów". Dzięki temu poznałem wiele zakamarków naszego kodu i później zacząłem się zajmować trenowaniem nowych programistów oraz szybką obsługą najpilniejszych i najpoważniejszych problemów. Kiedy nie możecie edytować, nie działa logowanie albo strony w ogóle się nie ładują nasz system dzwoni do mnie i jeszcze kilku osób (rotacyjnie). Bywało tak, że przerywałem kolację albo nawet zrywałem się z łóżka, ale na szczęście dziś Wikia jest o wiele bardziej stabilna i takie sytuacje zdarzają się rzadko. W miarę jak firma rosła potrzeba też było większej ilości osób do tych zadań i tak mój zespół stopniowo się rozrastał, a ja stopniowo przechodziłem od programowania w PHP do zarządzania moim zespołem i koordynacji pracy. ;Opowiedz nam o tym, na czym aktualnie polega Twoja praca w Wikii. Czy lubisz robić to co robisz? Obecnie jestem kierownikiem zespołu Community Engineering (w skrócie ComEng). To mały, 5-osobowy zespół, w którym skupiamy się na tworzeniu funkcjonalności dla naszych najbardziej zaawansowanych i zaangażowanych użytkowników. Pewnie zauważyliście podświetlanie kodu w trybie edycji wikitekstu (niewizualnym) oraz Podpowiedzi – to nasze najnowsze dzieła. Poza tym pomagam w koordynacji i komunikacji pomiędzy zespołami, uczestniczę w rekrutacji i szkoleniu nowych pracowników, jestem też swego rodzaju rzecznikiem użytkowników w Poznaniu, z uwagi na fakt, że mam łącznie jakieś 13 lat doświadczenia w pracy z MediaWiki, najpierw po stronie użytkownika w Wikipedii, a później od strony programisty – staram się łączyć te dwie dziedziny wiedzy i podpowiadać najlepsze rozwiązania. A czy lubię to co robię? Oczywiście! Spędziłem w Wikia 8 lat, przez ten czas wiele się nauczyłem i poznałem wspaniałych i bardzo utalentowanych ludzi, a mój zakres zadań jak widzicie z opisu powyżej ciągle się zmienia. ;Nad czym pracuje biuro znajdujące się w Poznaniu? Hm, wymienienie wszystkiego ze szczegółami zajęłoby strasznie dużo miejsca. W Poznaniu pracuje prawie 60 inżynierów -- programistów, administratorów i testerów. Pracujemy nad aplikacjami mobilnymi, przyspieszeniem działania kodu, utrzymaniem serwerów i wewnętrznej sieci, a także nowymi funkcjonalnościami różnego rodzaju. Poznańscy pracownicy Wikia to większość zespołu programistów w firmie, ale nie wszyscy. Kilkudziesięciu ludzi z pionu technicznego pracuje też w San Francisco. ;Czy starasz się uwzględniać zdanie społeczności w rozwoju Wikii? No jasne! Rzeczy takie jak kolorowanie składni czy elementy statystyk dodane ostatnio do Podpowiedzi pojawiły się na bazie komentarzy użytkowników. Regularnie pytamy też o zdanie naszą grupę alfa testerów zwaną Community Council. Dodam tutaj jednak, że wyzwaniem dla nas jest mądre i pełne słuchanie nie tylko tego co nam mówicie, ale także tej części społeczności, która się z nami bezpośrednio nie kontaktuje. Wszyscy, którzy będą to czytać mniej lub bardziej regularnie zaglądają na Centrum Społeczności lub anglojęzyczną Community Central i kontakt z tą grupą jest łatwy, dajecie nam dużo opinii o tym co robimy, zwykle błyskawicznie. I to jest super! Niestety ta grupa, z którą mamy bezpośredni kontakt, jest bardzo niewielka, w porównaniu do setek tysięcy ludzi aktywnie edytujących serwisy Wikia. Dokopanie się do tego jak na nasze pomysły reaguje ta niema większość wymaga mozolnego śledzenia statystyk i często wielu testów różnych wariantów tego samego rozwiązania. A to dlatego, że ta ogromna grupa nie pisze do nas bezpośrednio, mimo że po statystykach widzimy jak korzystają z tego co wypuszczamy (lub jak nie korzystają, jeśli nie trafimy z produktem ;)). Wiem, że przez to, że próbujemy wsłuchać się w głosy jednej i drugiej grupy czasem może się wam – członkom tej pierwszej – wydawać, że was ignorujemy. Nie. Uważnie ważymy głosy obu grup. Naturalnie, jeśli jakiś produkt skierowany jest do nowych użytkowników (większość populacji), wtedy większy nacisk kładziemy na testy i statystyki. Zaś kiedy tworzymy coś dla naszych starych, stałych bywalców, wtedy wyżej prioryteryzujemy głosy z komentarzy i uwagi wysyłane na Specjalna:Kontakt. ;Ile czasu poświęcacie na łatanie bugów? Na to pytanie nie ma jednej odpowiedzi, ponieważ wiele zależy tutaj od zespołu i produktów, którymi się opiekuje, a średnią ciężko mi wyliczyć nawet w przybliżeniu. Mamy takie obszary, które wymagają więcej uwagi i są mniej stabilne, jak Chat czy Forum, i takie, które w zasadzie nie wymagają poprawek, jak nasze edytory czy system logowania. Nasz ogólnofirmowy kierunek jest taki, że stopniowo inwestujemy więcej w testowanie ręczne i automatyczne, po to aby na poprawianiu bugów spędzać stopniowo coraz mniej czasu. Co nie znaczy, że bugi nam się nie zdarzają. Co więcej, czasem wypuszczamy produkt, o którym wiemy, że zawiera błędy. I choć to może się wydawać dziwne na pierwszy rzut oka, myślę, że użytkownicy Wikia złapią przyczynę. Pisanie nowych funkcjonalności dla Wikia jest trochę jak pisanie artykułów – mało która strona na Wikia jest "skończona", prawda? A kiedy edytujemy często zapisujemy zmiany w formie, która może nie jest idealna, ale ma więcej informacji, które inni mogą potem dalej rozwinąć i pracować razem z nami. Kiedy wypuszczamy wersję beta nowej funkcjonalności chodzi nam właśnie o taką współpracę z wami. Zanim spędzimy kilka miesięcy nad dopieszczaniem kodu na 100%, wolimy sprawdzić (zwykle na kilku-kilkunastu zaprzyjaźnionych wikiach) czy działa i jakie są wasze wrażenia. Dopiero po ocenie takiego testowego release'u wracamy do pracy nad danym produktem i dopinamy go na ostatni guzik. Naturalnie bug bugowi nie równy i nawet bardzo ograniczoną wersję beta testujemy pod kątem bezpieczeństwa, obciążenia baz danych i innych krytycznych czynników. Dlatego kiedy znajdziecie bug, warto pomyśleć o tym tak, jakbyście znaleźli literówkę w czyjejś edycji. Wy edytujecie w wikitekście, a my w PHP i JavaScripcie, więc nie możecie naszych "literówek" po prostu poprawić, ale zgłoszenie na Specjalna:Kontakt jest w pewnym sensie taką właśnie poprawką od jednego edytora dla drugiego. ;Dlaczego warto pracować w Wikii? Co Wikia może zaoferować osobom szukającym pracy, których u nas w Polsce nie brakuje? Jeśli jesteś programistą lub testerem, to Wikia ma jedną rzecz, którą może zaoferować jedynie garstka firm w kraju: skalę. Jak pewnie wiecie, liczby odsłon i wizyt, które obsługuje Wikia na całym świecie dla polskich serwisów są nieosiągalne. Ten ogromny ruch natomiast popycha nas w kierunku nowoczesnych technologii i zmusza do ciągłego uczenia się, czyli dwóch rzeczy, które informatyczne tygryski lubią najbardziej. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze amerykański styl pracy i zarządzania – tutaj też korzystamy z nowoczesnych modeli i rozwiązań. Staramy się, żeby zamiast dawać ludziom skończone projekty do "zakodowania" umożliwiać programistom uczestniczenie w całym procesie powstawania produktu. Dzięki temu praca jest ciekawsza i bardziej wciągająca, a firma oszczędza czas i pieniądze, bo często podrzucamy naszym grafikom i Product Ownerom pomysły na skróty lub usprawnienia. No a poza tym pracujemy nad własnym produktem – nie na zlecenia, a sam produkt używany jest przez miliony kreatywnych ludzi. Jest z czego być dumnym. ;Jakie macie wrażenia ze swojej nowej siedziby, o której pisaliście na Facebooku? Ha, widzę, że śledzisz naszą stronę facebookową! Nic się nie ukryje... Cóż, widok na Jezioro Maltańskie jest niesamowity, zwłaszcza latem, kiedy strumień wody z fontanny wzbija się wysoko w powietrze. Czasem nawet widać tęczę, jeśli słońce świeci pod dobrym kątem, świetna sprawa i bardzo kojący widok. Samo biuro natomiast jest większe, dużo lepiej urządzone i sprytnie podzielone na wiele pokoi i pokoików, w których w ciszy i spokoju możemy dyskutować i odbywać telekonferencje z siedzibą główną w San Francisco. Jest też duży stół w kuchni, który za dnia stanowi miejsce pogaduszek nad śniadaniem czy lunchem, a wieczorami służy nam przy grach w gry planszowe. ;Jakiego sosu używacie do pizzy? Heh... Prawdziwi puryści (do których ja się zaliczam) powiedzieliby, że do pizzy nie używa się sosu, ewentualnie nieco oliwy... Ale w firmie mamy też miłośników sosu czosnkowego oraz frakcję amatorów super ostrych sosów, specjalnie sprowadzanych ze Stanów. ;Mieszkasz w Poznaniu jakiś czas, co myślisz o tym mieście? Dla mnie każde miasto ma pewien specyficzny nastrój i każde jest nieco inne. Ale ten nastrój zawsze jest trudny do uchwycenia, zwłaszcza jeśli człowiek jest zanurzony w nim na co dzień i trudno jest mi określić poznańską atmosferę słowami. Składają się na nią studenci (miasto w wakacje jest dziwnie ciche i na poły wymarłe) i tysiącletnia historia, która zawsze mnie fascynowała. Czasem kiedy stoję przed Zamkiem lub Teatrem Narodowym wyobrażam sobie jak to serce Poznania musiało wyglądać w 1910. Żyję w Poznaniu od prawie ćwierć wieku i przez ten czas odcisnął się mocno w moim życiu, a ja odrobinkę w życiu miasta. Trudno mi wyobrazić sobie życie gdzie indziej. ;Czym się zajmujesz po pracy? Grywam w przeróżne gry RPG – takie tradycyjne, papierowe. Latem wyjeżdżam jako opiekun i mistrz gry na erpegowe obozy dla młodzieży i spędzam dwa tygodnie tylko na tym. Sporo gram też w gry komputerowe, ostatnio dzieląc czas między Crusader Kings II a blizzardowy Hearthstone. Z interesowań pozagrowych najważniejsze to heraldyka, czyli herby i ich projektowanie. W tym roku zacząłem też przygodę z kaligrafią i mozolnie kreślę litery tuszem kiedy mam chwilę wolnego. A z poważniejszych rzeczy: nieco czasu poświęcam na pomoc osobom z niepełnosprawnością (sam jestem niepełnosprawny, mam mózgowe porażenie dziecięce) i politykę lokalną. Jak widzisz na edytowanie wiki, że nawiążę do wcześniejszego pytania, a także na sprawne odpowiadanie na wnikliwe pytania nie zostaje zbyt wiele czasu... ;) ---- I tak oto dobiegł końca wywiad z TOR-em. Serdecznie dziękuję mu za poświęcenie czasu na zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami i udzielenie wywiadu. Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania dla TOR-a, śmiało, zadawajcie je! — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach